05 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Niespokojne umysły - Tomasz Dietl; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzika Polska - Noc żółwich jaj 25'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Łęska, Dorota Adamkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Gra o Wolność - Ocalone taśmy cz. 3 26'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krystyna Mokrosińska, Jolanta Kessler; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5990 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5990); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /172/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Smaki polskie - Wieprzowina:gulasz wieprzowy i schab faszerowany; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Niezwykły świat. cz. 3. Mistrzowie metamorfozy. (Three lives in one); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2899; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5991 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5991); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Galeria - odc. 166; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver I - odc. 3, Szpieg z Budapesztu (MacGyver I, ep. 3, Thief of Budapest); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2900; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Galeria - odc. 167; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /173/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 106, Radosny futbol (seria V odc. 5); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 147 - Oskarżony (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - 1989 - txt. str. 777 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:MIchał Bielawski, Michał Bielawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Chicago Fire - odc. 22/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 22, Leaders Lead) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Chajtarma - Powrót (Haytarma) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Ukraina (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Świat się kręci - /173/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 MacGyver I - odc. 3, Szpieg z Budapesztu (MacGyver I, ep. 3, Thief of Budapest); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Galeria - odc. 167; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - 1989 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:MIchał Bielawski, Michał Bielawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 521; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 522; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 300 Miłość o zmierzchu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Morze Martwe (26); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Baron24 - odc. 20 "Gwiazdka w przewodniku" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 85; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 562 - Bez wymówek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1143 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na sygnale - odc 19/26; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na sygnale - odc 20/26; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham kino - Mniejsze zło - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Lesław Żurek - Kamil Nowak, Anna Romantowska - matka Kamila, Janusz Gajos - Mieczysław Nowak, ojciec Kamila, Wojciech Pszoniak - pacjent, Tamara Arciuch - lekarka, Borys Szyc - Mareczek Kolenda, Magdalena Cielecka - aktorka, Edyta Olszówka - eseistka, siostra lekarki; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Mięso. Ironica 26'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 106, Radosny futbol (seria V odc. 5); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Piłkarski poker - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Gajos, Marian Opania, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jan Englert, Edward Lubaszenko, Mariusz Benoit, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Bronisław Pawlik, Borys Marynowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Mniejsze zło 109'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Lesław Żurek - Kamil Nowak, Anna Romantowska - matka Kamila, Janusz Gajos - Mieczysław Nowak, ojciec Kamila, Wojciech Pszoniak - pacjent, Tamara Arciuch - lekarka, Borys Szyc - Mareczek Kolenda, Magdalena Cielecka - aktorka, Edyta Olszówka - eseistka, siostra lekarki; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Art Noc: 39/89 L. U. C. - Zrozumieć Polskę; widowisko; reż.: Jarosław Minkowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 131 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 303 Sezon: 6 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 304 Sezon: 6 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 26 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 432 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 7 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1917 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 27 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2633 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 346 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 371 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1918 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 212 20:00 Jeszcze raz 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 0:00 Kwestia zaufania 2:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1657 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2656 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3942 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 555 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1432 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 205 12:10 Szpital Odcinek: 101 13:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1176 13:55 Ugotowani Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2194 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 206 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 102 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3943 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1177 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 21:50 Dziewczyna z ekstraklasy 23:55 Tożsamość szpiega Odcinek: 1 0:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3943 1:10 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 36 2:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2194 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /172/; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Kościół nie jest wyspą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 5. Wyspa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 4/75 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1058; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Przystań - odc. 10/13 - Sens życia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Galicjanie w Apostoles cz. 2 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Michael, Rafał Rykowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Niespokojne umysły - Jacek Oleksyn; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 958* - Żona emeryta w akcji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Lesoto - Jacek (490); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (33) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 4/75 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne ekstra - 54 Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Notacje - Bronisław Geremek. Wygraliśmy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 2 - Papierowy wiatr; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Daszek - Lost in Poland (491); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Glina - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Film o wolnej Polsce 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 5. Wyspa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 2 - Papierowy wiatr; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Zemsta; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Daszek - Lost in Poland (491); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 4/75 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Film o wolnej Polsce 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Informacje kulturalne ekstra - 54 Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Notacje - Bronisław Geremek. Wygraliśmy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia